A Certain Prostitute's Love
by Irini
Summary: Rin, a prostitute in the Heian period who falls in love with the wealthy man's son, Len, would do anything to please him. And Len, who actually is in love with his former fiancee, asks Rin to kill her husband. How would Rin react? Based on 'Iroha Uta'.


**A/N:** Writing this was uhhh... weird. Sorry, folks, I don't write lemon. I read them, but can't write them ! This story isn't based off 'A Certain Prostitute's Love', if that was what you're expecting, I just took the title, sorry ! It's based off 'Iroha Song' by 'Kagamine Rin'. I depicted it like this cause uhhh... it sounded like this to me.

* * *

**A Certain Prostitute's Love **

I was madly in love with him.

I'd do anything he asks me to.

* * *

"I'll do anything for you! I'll be your dog! Anything!" I begged him.

He turned around with a smirk.

He was about to leave, leaving me forever, which I couldn't tolerate.

"My dog? Really?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Yes!"

He put his cool fingers under my chin and tilted my head up. His lips were dangerously close to mine. I was squirming with pleasure.

"You would let me do _anything_? Even tying you up? Or chaining you?"

"Yes!" I replied without haste.

"What if I'd prefer a cat? A cat that… licks my feet?" he said, still smirking.

"I will be that cat, for you, Len-sama, I'll do anything!"

"And you'll do anything, anything I ask you to?"

"Yes!"

"Very well then, I'll continue staying by your side, for the time being."

I squealed and jumped up and down. Len continued watching me with that amused expression of his. I regained my composure and smoothen my _kimono_.

"I'm at your command, Len-sama." I said with a bow.

He sat down on the mat with a satisfied smile.

"For starters," his smirk grew bigger. "why don't you strip?"

* * *

"Rin! It's time to go! Have you finished wearing your _kimono_ yet? Do you need help?"

I slowly opened the door to reveal myself only wearing my _hadajuban_ and _nagajuban_.

(hadajuban; the first undergarment worn in the kimono attire.) (nagajuban; a kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment)

Luka gasped in surprise and quickly entered my room. She looked at me with another surprised look and grabbed my silk _furisode_ that was abandoned on the ground.

"Explain," she hissed as she pulled the _hikizuri kimono_ on me.

(hikizuri kimono: a geisha's kimono, a long floor touching kimono with sleeves like furisode)

"Well…" I stalled as Luka tightened the _koshi-himo_. "Too… tight… nee-san…"

(koshi-himo; a narrow sash used to aid in dressing up)

She loosened it a bit and stared enquiringly at me again.

"Well… I woke up late again." I declared, defeated.

Luka tsk-ed as she finished tying the _date-jime_ and moved on to the _obi_.

(date-jime; a wide undersash used to tie the nagajuban and the outer kimono and hold them in place) (obi; the sash worn with kimono)

"If you continue doing that, I guarantee you Meiko okaa-san will never make you a full fledged _geisha_." she said.

"It's fine! I'll be an _oiran_ then."

(oiran; courtesans in Japan)

"Rin…" Luka sighed as she finished tying the obi, and moved to my hair. "Are you out of your mind?"

I shook my head, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"It's fine, really. Since I'm unable to do anything like dancing or playing the shimasen, it's better for me to do that, right?"

"It's not fine!" Luka said as she yanked my hair and place the _hana kanzashi_ in place. "Your mom was a refined full-fledged _geisha_ and you want to be an _oiran_? Don't kid me!"

(kanzashi; hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles)

"I'm not her. And I'm not kidding you either."

Luka sighed as she worked fast, but neatly, on my makeup. I felt bad for her, but I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to be an _oiran_. It's not like I want to be a prostitute… But they fascinate me. The way they are usually forbidden to fall in love with their customers… makes me feel like trying it.

"I know you can't be Lola-san, but you could at least be something better than an _oiran_…"

I sighed, too tired to continue listening to her.

I mean, what are the possibilities of me falling in love?

* * *

"Len-sama…" I moaned.

He embraced me closer and spoke in a soft tone;

"You sure you want to continue with this? You can just ask me to stop…"

"I'm sure," I said, unfazed. "Please, I'm all yours…"

He hesitated a while before speaking in his hushed tone again.

"You're just like a camellia, you bloom in the winter, and your beauty remains forever as you're living…"

I blushed at his statement, and he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yet you're like a rose, with your color," he leaned onto me and kissed my neck. "and your delightful scent."

I was falling into his trap.

No, that would be an understatement!

I was _already_ in his trap.

* * *

A When I was eighteen, I finally passed the stage of a _maiko_, and became a _geisha_. I didn't stay long enough to become a senior_ geisha_ though.

(maiko; apprentice geisha) (geisha; traditional, female Japanese entertainers)

I left, to pursue my dream of becoming an _oiran_.

Everyone, Luka nee-san, okaa-san and even Meiko okaa-san, objected. But I ignored them, and continued to pursue my dream.

And so, began my life as an _oiran_.

* * *

"Kill the husband of your previous senior, Hatsune Miku." Len-sama whispered in my ear.

The cold winter air pinched my bare skin under the blankets, but that wasn't the cause of my shuddering.

"Miku okaa-san's husband? Kaito-san?"

"Yes, Rin-chan." he said with a smile as he twirled my long golden hair with his index finger.

"But… why?"

"Because," he said with a bored tone. "He stole my fiancée."

I froze.

I managed a shaky laugh, after a moment of silence.

"I-I see… I shall do as you wish then, Len-sama…"

He smiled, a true smile, and kissed me.

"As expected, Rin-chan is the best!" he mumbled against my lip.

* * *

A year had passed since I started as an _oiran_. I was currently nineteen.

"Rin! Guest!" a voice yelled from outside my room.

"Hai!"

I quickly did some touch-ups to my makeup and pulled my _uchikake_ on. Then I stuck the _kanzashi_ and tied the ribbons in my hair gently. Luka had always been rough.

(uchikake; worn outside the actual kimono and obi, as a sort of coat)

I enter the pleasure quarters a few minutes later. And bowed to my guest.

"Welcome. I am the one you have booked. My name is Rin."

"My, my, you're prettier in real life than pictures, Rin-chan." a soft voice said, chuckling.

I turned to close the door before looking at my 'guest'. He was definitely more handsome than I had expected.

He had cerulean eyes, framed by long lashes and heavily lidded eyelids. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. And his hair was flaxen, the color of seeds.

I know him, his portraits were almost everywhere. He is Kagamine Len, the son of a wealthy man. It was no wonder he could book me.

"I'm flattered, Len-sama."

"Oh?" he exclaimed in mock surprise. "You already know my name?"

I sat down opposite him and smiled.

"Why, of course. You're famous."

He immediately leaned closer to me and smirked.

"Hm… I like you, Rin-chan."

I blushed. He was the first one to make me feel emotions other than hatred, disgust or amused for my customers.

I guess… I'm in love.

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere.

I guess I hadn't done a good job of killing him stealthily.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to get caught anyway.

Len-sama will definitely leave me after this, to be with Miku okaa-san, the one he loves most. And I… would be abandoned.

Of course, not all fairytales end with a happy ending. At least, not mine.

A tear dripped off my cheeks, and I discovered I was actually gushing tears.

Well, I guess it's time to say good bye.

"Goodbye, Len-sama. _Aishiteru_."

(aishiteru; I love you)

**-End-**

**A/N: **Whoa... A lot of japanese words right? Sorry! I don't like the way Len is in this story. Really, eww. I don't like how Rin is so... loyal either. And I don't like the fact that Len likes Miku. It's strange that I hate my own idea, isn't it? As I said up there, review if you have time!


End file.
